


A Sugar Sweet Nightmare

by Nameless_Toast_Machine



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drama, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short, Sleepovers, Teen rated just in case for jokes, mentally forbidden romance?, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Toast_Machine/pseuds/Nameless_Toast_Machine
Summary: Robbie is having sleep issues. He comes up with a crazy plan in his sleep deprived state.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing recently. I've had exams and also writer's block. I have this one pretty much planned out now though, so I think I'm going to post chapters daily.

               Robbie sat awake in his fuzzy orange chair, staring at the wall in his currently lightless lair. He just couldn't get that stupid sports elf out of his head! He had always thought about Sportacus a lot. He frequently contemplated how to get rid of him and ranted to himself about how annoying he was. But over the past few days it had gotten really bad. The elf was popping up in his dreams too.

               All of Robbie’s dreams were very similar. Dream Sportacus was just as athletic and friendly real life Sportacus. In his dreams the elf would try to get him to go places and do things. The worst part of these dreams was that dream Robbie often ended up liking spending time with him. It was beginning to affect Robbie’s sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the hero's gentle blue eyes and overly friendly smile. What was happening to him? It made him sick!

-

               Time passed. Robbie was relieved when he felt himself finally begin to drift to sleep. His peaceful slumber didn’t last very long though. As he went into a deeper state of sleep he started to dream about Sportacus again. In this dream, Sportacus took him to the park. No children were there though. It was just him and Sportacus. Robbie thought that it was stupid but somehow he had agreed to a play a game of tag with the hero. He was quickly left in the dust though. When he got too tired he just gave up and went to lie on a bench. Then Sportacus came back, popping out of nowhere. It was right then when Robbie started to complain to Sportacus about making him run and then leaving him. The Sports elf leaned down and kissed him right on the lips. “Good job running, Robbie.”

               Robbie woke up screaming and wiping his mouth. He ran around the room and eventually tripped on the floor. “What on Earth was that?! How could I ever dream something so horrible?” He made a face. “…That’s it! I need to get rid of Sportaflop tomorrow! He’s clearly doing something to my head!” He pulled himself up and fumbled around with some machines and gadgets in his lair. “I’ll- I’ll use this machine here… to flood Lazytown with sugar! That way it will become uninhabitable to that elf!” he decided. It wasn’t a very well thought out plan but it was a good enough idea to the heavily sleep-deprived villain. He had done something similar before with taffy on Ziggy’s birthday once by accident. But this time he would do it on purpose. It would also be during the night so Sportacus would be asleep. When everybody woke up their houses would be covered and they’d be snowed in with sugar! Robbie got straight to work, tinkering with the device to produce sugar at a faster rate than it was originally meant to.

               Robbie felt spacey as he worked. He wasn’t going to go back to sleep though. Not after that nightmare. He shook his head and tried to get his tired eyes to focus on the small pieces. His hand slipped as he was working on a screw and the machine started to pour out white powder. “No! It’s not supposed to do that yet!” He mashed the off button repetitively but it wasn’t stopping.

               The sugar began to spill off the table and all over the floor. Robbie tried to see what he did wrong but the machine was not cooperative. It just kept spewing sugar at him so he couldn’t see what he was working with. “Stop it you!” He slammed the machine against the table. This only made it get worse though. The machine started sparking and spinning around on the floor, still shooting sugar but now in more random directions. Robbie ran from it and hopped onto his chair. What was he going to do? “Sportacus!” he cried. There was no use calling for help though. It was in the middle of the night and there was nobody to rescue him.  He watched as the white substance quickly began to pile up on his floor.


	2. Chapter 2

               The next morning, the children of Lazytown hid behind the bushes close to the entrance of the Robbie’s lair. They were all surprised to see the town villain up so early in the morning. He seemed to be trying to scoop some sort of white powder out of his home with a bucket. “What happened with Robbie?” Pixel whispered loudly. “It looks like he is having some sort of problem.”

               “I don’t know. He must have been up to no good.” Stephanie replied in an equally loud whisper. “Maybe he’s planning something.”

               “There’s so much sugar around him on the ground. I wonder if he would mind if we took just a little….” Ziggy said in a hushed voice. 

               “Don’t!” Stephanie whispered louder than before. “We don’t even know what it is for sure! Haven't you ever hear that you're never supposed to eat something that is on the ground?”

               “Yeah. It could be coke or something.” Trixie agreed.

               “What? That’s silly.” Stingy snorted, “ Soda isn’t sold in powder form. Besides, it’s Robbie. It has to be sugar.”

               Robbie could hear everything all of them said and it was so annoying. He tried to ignore them at first and focus on fixing his problem but he was growing more and more irritated by the second. He was about to turn around and shout, “Would you kids just leave me alone?!” but then something even worse than children came flip flopping into the area. “Are you kids in trouble?” a familiar voice said, “My crystal has been making noises all morning but I can’t find anyone in trouble!” Great… just what Robbie needed.

               The annoying children, as he suspected, told the even more annoying blue hero known as Sportacus that Robbie was probably the one that was in trouble. Now Sportacus was headed over to him. He decided to try ignoring again. Maybe Sportacus would leave him alone if he saw that he was trying to deal with the situation by himself. He could feel the hero’s presence behind him, trying to peak over his shoulder to see what he was doing. He wasn’t doing a very good job though. Robbie was very tall.  

               The villain jumped and let out a yelp when Sportacus lightly put a hand on his back, dropping all of the sugar that he was holding. He was not used to people touching him, and every time Sportacus made physical contact with him it seemed to make him feel even weirder. Robbie huffed and turned around after dusting himself off and recomposing himself. “What is it?” he growled at the sports elf. “Can’t you see I’m busy?!”

               Sportacus stepped back a little, smiling apologetically. “Sorry Robbie. I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

               “You didn’t! I just… Uhg… forget it. Just leave me alone, okay?”

               “But I heard from the children that you were having a problem!” Sportacus frowned.

               “I’m not. Now shoo.” Robbie said dismissively.

                Sportacus raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? Something doesn’t seem right here. Why is there so much sugar around here? That is sugar, right?  I hope that you weren’t planning on eating all of that by yourself. You’ll get a stomachache!”

               Robbie crossed his arms. “Yes, I’m sure. And no, not even I could eat this much sugar by myself.” He growled. “Listen, I said I was fine. Don’t you have more important things to do as a hero than bothering me?” Sportacus didn’t seem to be listening anymore though. He was staring past Robbie, right at where the lair opened up and where the sugar seemed to have poured out from.

               “Oh that.” Robbie said. “I did that on purpose.” This was a lie of course. He had just barely managed to escape his lair before the sugar filled it all up last night. He was nearly buried alive. “ I can totally undo it by myself. Besides, I don’t want any help from a superhero.”

               “Well, okay Robbie. If you say so…” Sportacus said. He couldn’t help anybody who didn’t want his help so he backed off like the considerate hero that he was. He began to flippidy flop away but not before hollering, “But if you need anything, you know you can call me anytime!”

               “Whatever…” Robbie crossed his arms and let out a sigh, turning back to the lair. He could hear the children leaving too. Good. Now all he had to do was remove all of this sugar somehow…. Robbie frowned as storm clouds began to appear in the sky. He had to work quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

               It started to rain around lunchtime. Sportacus couldn’t stop worrying about Robbie. He just couldn’t take it anymore once his crystal started beeping louder. He decided that he had to go check on him. He jumped off his blimp and soon found Robbie still near the outside of his lair, trying to shield himself from the rain underneath a dead tree. The sugar had begun to melt and get sticky so he had to shut the entrance to his lair for now. The villain seemed cold and tired. Sportacus threw a towel on him and he slowly looked up. "What do you want, Sportaflop?" Robbie muttered miserably. Sportacus sighed. "Robbie, you're going to catch a cold out here. Come inside my blimp with me. Please?"

               "I..." Robbie wrapped himself with the towel. "Okay...." Sportacus was saving him again. He hated that. But he also hated being out in the cold rain. Sportacus called to his blimp to give him the ladder. He let Robbie go first so that he could help him if anything happened. Robbie tried not to look down as he climbed up the ladder to Sportacus' blimp. He wasn't a big fan of heights.

               Once they were inside, Sportacus led Robbie to the part of his ship with a hidden shower in the floor. He gave Robbie some towels and some spare clothing. It was just a plain white T-shirt and some blue track pants. "Thanks..." Robbie muttered to Sportacus, which was pretty good for him. Sportacus grinned and patted Robbie on the back. "You're welcome!" Robbie growled at being touched again. Sportacus then left to give him some privacy.

               Robbie got undressed and stepped into the shower. It felt sort of weird to be there knowing that this was Sportacus' shower, but Robbie was relieved as he felt the sticky sugar wash off his body. He looked at the shampoo and wrinkled his nose. "Sports candy scented..." It wouldn't kill him to not use shampoo once right? After the shower Robbie dried off and got changed. He looked in the mirror. He didn't realize how tired he looked before this. There were bags under his eyes and his eyeshadow had washed off. This clothing was not flattering on him at all either. His hair was messed up too. It wasn't supposed to stick up like that. "Sportaflop!" he called from the bathroom. "What is it Robbie?" said the voice on the other side. "Do you need something?"

               "You wouldn't happen to have anything I could style my hair with, do you?"

               "No. Sorry. I only have a comb. You can use that though. It should be in the top right drawer of the sink." Robbie opened it. He worked with the comb, some water and a little bit of wax he found. He figured Sportacus must use to style his iconic mustache. Weird elf…

               Robbie's hair looked slightly better but it still wasn't its usual perfection. He felt self-conscious about how he looked as he exited that bathroom.  Sportacus was shooting baskets when he came out. “Oh there you are Robbie. I was starting to get worried about you in there.”  

               “Yeah well…” Robbie looked away as if he would be invisible to Sportacus if he wasn’t looking at him. Sportacus came over to him but he just kept looking away.”What’s the matter?”

               “I look terrible…”

               "No you don’t.”

               “Yes I do. I look tired and my hair is all wrong.”

              “It’s a little different than usual. It looks like it was styled that way on purpose though. Besides, nobody is here to see it but me, and I think you still look good.”  Robbie felt his face heat up and Sportacus just smiled brightly at him. “If you’re tired, I can let you sleep on my bed. Usually you should sleep at night but you look like you could use some rest as soon as possible.”

               “No I-“ Robbie’s stomach growled and cut him off.

               “Oh my gosh, Robbie! You haven’t eaten lunch, have you? Here, help yourself to anything in my fridge.” Sportacus pushed a button to make a fridge appear. That wasn’t what he was going to say but he was hungry. Robbie looked inside. Everything was sportscandy. Was that all elves ate?

               “Don’t you have any cake? How about any ice cream? Any actual candy or some kind of dessert?” Robbie knew the answer but he was hoping that somehow he had some anyway.

               Sportacus shook his head though. “I don’t have anything like that here. It would make me have a sugar meltdown. But some sportscandy is sweet. You might like one of them. You know, in some countries they are considered a dessert.” Sportacus told Robbie. “Here, try these strawberries.” He handed Robbie a container. Robbie scowled but his stomach growled again. He grabbed the strawberries from Sportacus. “I’d hate to live in any of those places... Fine! But only because I’m starving!"

               Robbie sat in a chair and began to devour the strawberries. They actually weren’t half bad (not that he would admit it). He watched Sportacus do flips and pushups while he ate. Sportacus would smile at him every time he caught him staring. Robbie looked away quickly each time, but his eyes always drifted back to Sportacus. After a while Robbie started to get even more tired than before. It was getting harder not to sleep. He let out a small yawn.


	4. Chapter 4

               After a good workout, Sportacus wiped his forehead and did some cool down exercises. Then he headed towards the shower. Robbie had fallen asleep in the chair, an empty container or strawberries next to him. The villain was smiling. Sportacus could tell that he was having a good dream, and this made the hero smile too.

              What Sportacus didn’t know was that Robbie was having another one of his dreams about him. Everything started out good. Then Robbie would start to wake up and become self-aware. In the dream, Sportacus had come for a visit to Robbie’s lair. One thing lead to another and Sportacus ended up revealing that he had some secret feelings for Robbie. They kissed on Robbie's chair. Robbie was happy about it at first, but then he started having second thoughts.

                When Sportacus got out of the shower, Robbie was tossing and turning in his sleep. The sports elf walked over to him and tried to comfort him, petting him on the head and telling him that it was okay. Then Sportacus heard his name and the dream started getting worse.

               “Robbie?” The sports elf shook his whimpering villain gently to wake him up.

               Robbie opened his eyes. “No Sportaflop!” he whined, "Th-This was a mistake! I would never- We can't possibly-"

               "Robbie, what are you talking about? Are you still asleep?"

               Asleep? Robbie looked around. Oh. He must have been dreaming. So they hadn't actually been kissing in his lair then? Come to think of it, his lair was flooded with sugar right now. None of that could have possibly happened. He let out a sigh of relief. “I’m alright. I was only having a bad dream.”

               “A bad dream? I thought I heard you say my name? Was I in it?” Sportacus wondered what Robbie could have possibly dreamed about if it had him in it.

               “Um… yeah. I’ve been having a lot of nightmares about you lately.” Robbie admitted reluctantly.

               "Nightmares about me? Wait, am I mean to you in those dreams?" the hero asked with a frown.

               Robbie thought for a second before crossing his arms and answering. "Yes... Yes you're horrible!" He couldn’t tell him the truth; that he was having dreams about them spending time together and even kissing.

               "So that's why you want me to leave Lazytown? Robbie, I had no idea.... I thought that you just wanted me to leave because you didn't want everyone to be healthy and active.”

               "That's the main part..." Robbie grumbled. Another part was the fear of being pulled into Sportacus' world where everyone was always sweaty and smiling like an idiot, running around in circles outside.

               "I...I'd never hurt someone's feelings or scare them on purpose." Sportacus told Robbie. "Was it something I said?"

               "No." Robbie frowned, not expecting Sportacus to be bothered by what he said so much. He almost considered taking it back... but he didn't. "I'm a villain and you're a hero. We're enemies. You can't expect to get along with everyone Sportadork."

               "Oh... So there's nothing that I can do to change your mind about me then?"

               Robbie shook his head. He mentally scolded himself for feeling bad when he looked at the sad look in the hero’s eyes. There was an awkward silence between them before Sportacus asked Robbie if he was hungry again. He was going to eat dinner and he wanted to know if Robbie wanted some. Knowing that it would probably be some more fruit, Robbie turned down the offer. He tried to keep himself busy by looking around the ship and what buttons controlled each part. Maybe he could use this knowledge in a future scheme or something.

-

               After dinner Sportacus had a big announcement to make. He had decided it over a nice plate of watermelon.

               "Robbie, I've decided to leave Lazytown."

               "What?!"

               "Yeah, I'll help you clean out your lair and then I'll leave. The kids have learned a lot since I've met them.... I'm sure that they will continue to be healthy even without me. Besides, some other towns out there must need somebody to help them. So hopefully the kids will understand..."

               "But-"

               "Don't worry. Nobody will think it's your fault. I won't mention our previous conversation to anyone. I don't want to make you suffer anymore, Robbie. Besides, part of the reason that I hung around so long was because I was hoping to get closer to you."

               Robbie opened his mouth but this time no words came out. So that was it then? All he had to do this entire time was make Sportacus think that he was upsetting him? It seemed that he had finally accomplished his goal but Robbie somehow didn't feel right.

               “Oh and Robbie?”

               “Yeah?” Robbie felt sort of relieved to hear Sportacus talk again. Maybe this was some kind of joke and he wasn’t actually leaving. It wasn’t anything like that though.

               “The rain seems like it’s only getting worse. You’re probably going to have to sleep here tonight. I hope you won’t mind too much.”

               “That’s alright.... I’ll be okay.” The villain murmured.

               “Good. Don't stay up because of your dreams, okay? It's unhealthy.”

                Thunder crackled outside and the blimp tilted a little. Sportacus quickly went over to take control of the helm but Robbie just stood there, staring at his feet. Why wasn’t he relieved? Why wasn’t he happy? All that he felt right now was pain and regret.


	5. Chapter 5

               It was late by the time the blimp had safely landed on the ground. Sportacus started to get ready for sleep. He brushed his teeth well and got Robbie to do the same with a spare toothbrush. He also offered to share his bed with the villain since it was the only one in the ship. Robbie shook his head though. He told the hero that there was no way that he would do that. It would make him uncomfortable. He felt like he really had to distance himself from Sportacus right now to get rid of his feelings. He was used to sleeping in a chair anyway.  

               Sportacus turned the lights out with a small sigh. “Goodnight, Robbie.” he said and climbed under the covers. The taller man only grunted in response as he tried to get comfortable. Sportacus’ seat wasn’t nearly as good as the one in his lair. It was smaller and not even fluffy.

-

               It felt like hours had passed and Robbie still couldn’t sleep. He blamed the stupid chair that he was on, even though he knew that he was thinking about Sportacus again. He tried all sorts of other methods in hopes of getting some rest. He tried listening to the rain, counting his breaths and imagining sheep. It took forever but he finally succeeded.

               Unfortunately, he had another dream again. It wasn't about Sportacus kissing him though. It was about Sportacus  leaving. In the dream, the children were very sad when the town hero left. It made Robbie feel guilty but he told himself that they would get over it, and they sort of did. They got on with their lives at least.

               He watched as Lazytown gradually turned back to the way things were before the hero’s arrival. Everybody was lazy and everything was quiet, just like Robbie had always wanted. He ate junk food and slept all day until he couldn’t sleep anymore. Then he watched TV and even built some things for fun.

               After that he ended up bored again though. And this time he was a little lonely too. He looked outside and nobody was out. He watched some birds in a tree and then looked in the windows. Some people were indoors. It was the kids, and they were playing one of Pixel’s video games. Then he realized something. The children were lazy again, but they had each other. He had no one. He didn’t even have a reason to leave his lair. He was even more miserable than before. He missed Sportacus.

               When Robbie woke up his face was wet with tears. He got up from the chair and ran over to Sportacus' bed. The hero slowly opened his eyes as he felt something hug onto him and shiver. “Robbie…?” he blinked open his eyes and yawned. “What’s the matter? Did you have another bad dream?” He saw the silhouette of his villain nod and felt Robbie squeeze him tightly.

               “I’m sorry about what I said earlier. You aren’t actually horrible to me in your dreams... You’re just as nice as you always are!”

               “Huh?”

               “Please… please don’t leave Lazytown. I’m sorry.”

               Sportacus reached to stroke Robbie’s hair. He didn’t understand what happened or what Robbie could have possibly dreamed about, but he was happy to know that the villain actually wanted him to stay. “Okay, Robbie. I won’t go anywhere if you don’t want me to. Don’t worry.”

               Sportacus felt Robbie squeeze him again and this time he hugged him back. “Would you like to sleep here with me tonight?”

               Robbie nodded. He nuzzled up against the hero's chest. He had to bend legs back a bit so that they wouldn’t stick off the bed, but he was still a lot more comfortable than he was in that chair.

                He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Sportacus' shampoo. It was that sportscandy scented one but Robbie didn't mind. In fact, he liked it on Sportacus. Before he drifted back to sleep, Robbie had one last thought. He hoped that Sportacus would kiss him in his next dream again.


End file.
